1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming device applicable to a gaming machine, such as a slot machine, in which symbols aligned in a plurality of arrays are variably displayed.
2. Related Art
To date, a gaming machine (for example, a slot machine or the like) which, by causing a revolving reel (a variable display device), on a perimeter of which a sYmbol array is provided, to revolve, carries out a game variably displaying sYmbols has been known. As the variable display device installed in this kind of gaming machine, one which varies the sYmbols by mechanically revolving an actual revolving reel, and one which variably displays the sYmbols by simulating a revolution of the revolving reel on an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device or a CRT, have been known.
This type of gaming machine, in general, by inserting a medal or a coin (hereafter called a game medium) and carrying out a prescribed start operation (a depression operation of a SPIN button or the like), varies a plurality of the variable display devices whereon, based on a selection result of an internal selection, a stop process of a plurality of varying symbols is carried out. Then, based on a combination of stopped symbols, a prescribed amount of the game media is granted to a player (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,612).
In general, in this kind of gaming machine, a large number of illumination devices are provided for an effect and an advertising of the gaming machine. Then, a fact that an excessive illumination due to these kinds of illumination device constantly enters a player's field of vision is a cause of an increase in fatigue of a player continuing the game.